1877 Birdlantic Storm Year
The 1877 Birdlantic Storm Year was a moderately active season, with 18 storms forming and 5 names being retired. The names Arlene, Collette, Emily, Franklin, Ghita, Ophelia and Rita were used for the first time this year. The latest start for an moderately active season, Tropical Storm Arlene formed in late May, while August had a record for the most active month of the year. The strongest storm, Ophelia, was used for the first and last time this 1877, after it had made landfall on Ducatan State Peninsula on November 8. Ophelia was replaced by Orla for 1882, and Ivor was a Category 4 that made landfall on Houston, and many are comparing Ivor with 1862’s Hurricane Allen. After Ivor, Hurricane Jella showed up in Florduck Is. and destroyes many of properties. Denise was a strong Category 3 that passed through Western Florduck. Helene was replaced with Harvey before the season even started, due to requests of putting Helene for 1880. Harvey was retired after hitting Baftica as Major Rogue Cyclone Nuka, with both names “Nuka” and “Harvey”, as retired. SYSTEMS: Tropical Storm Arlene (01L) Tropical Storm Arlene track.png Tropical Storm Arlene (2017 - Money Hurricane).jpg On May 1st, a tropical depression formed from a tropical wave from Baftica. It intensified to Tropical Storm Arlene on May 2. Tropical Storm Arlene strengthened to Severe Tropical Storm Arlene, making landfall on Cansas Ida Peninsula, heading back into the open. Arlene regenerated into a Tropical storm on May 5, but was destroyed by wind shear the next day. Damages: $£¥ 1,000 Tropical Storm Bret (02L) Tropical Storm Cindy (1987 - Track).jpg Tropical Storm Cindy (2017).jpg Bret formed from remnants of Arlene on May 7. It crossed south duckland, headed up into Birdland, crossed the Sea Paradise, and dissipated by May 9. Leaving things behind, Bret ended the droughts in Sea Paradise. Hurricane Collette (03L) Tropical Storm Cindy (2017).jpg Tropical Storm Cindy track.png Collette developed as a tropical wave east of Baftica and developed in the Barrier Islands. It became Tropical Storm Collette on May 12, absorbing Bret’s remnants. It became a hurricane from The Florduck Is. Weather Monitoring Agency or FIWMA, as a Category 1 hurricane, while the scale of Birdland Weather Agency is still a minimum Severe Tropical Storm. Collette made landfall in Vallenco State, at 11:30pm May 14. It dissipated into a remnant low. Minor damages are reported from Vallenco. Damages: $£¥ 1, 000 HURRICANE DENISE (04L) Hurricane Rita 200509240915.jpg Hurricane Denise (2042).jpg Hurricane Denise was a strong Category 3 that affected Summershine State east of Housduck, developing as a Tropical depression east of Birdland, 04L became Denise on June 8. Denise became a monstrous hurricane on June 10, with forecasters expecting a direct hit on Sea Paradise. Denise, made landfall on Sea Paradise as a Category 3 with winds of 145kph, destroyed many houses and homes, but no deaths were reported because of the proper evacuation of the residents. Denise weakened to a tropical storm, heading northwards. At the end of the year, Denise was replaced with “Dennis” for 1882. $£¥ 5 billion HURRICANE EMILIA (05L) Hurricane Emily 2005.jpg Hurricane Emily (2005) - New.jpg Emilia formed from the trough of Denise on June 4. After crossing Birdland State, Emilia became a Category 2 on June 7, and reaching a Category 5 status on June 10. Emilia made landfall on the Barrier Islands, and stayed stationary in the Barrier Islands until it dissipated. Emilia’s remnants merged with Denise and formed Subtropical Storm Franklin the next day. DAMAGES: $£¥ 5 billion SUBTROPICAL STORM FRANKLIN (06L) Unnamed Subtropical Storm (2005).PNG From Emilia and Denise‘s remnants, it formed 06L on June 14. It became Subtropical Storm Franklin but quickly degenerated into a remnant low. DAMAGES: None HURRICANE GHITA (07L) Hurricane Bret (2005 - Track).jpg East of Baftica, a tropical wave became a tropical depression on June 22. It became Tropical Storm Ghita after 2 days. Tropical Storm Ghita became a hurricane on June 24. Ghita continued to strengthen, reaching a peak of a Category 3 hurricane. Ghita weakened to a Category 1, but regenerated again to a Category 3. Ghita continued to weaken into a non-tropical low by June 30. TROPICAL STORM HARVEY (08L) Unnamed subtropical storm (2005).jpg Tropical Storm Harvey, was a destructive tropical storm. Baftica was subsided in much rainfall from Tropical Storm Harvey. Damages are still unknown. HURRICANE IVOR (09L) Hurricane Ivan (2004) - IR.jpg Hurricane Ivan IR.jpg Hurricane Ivan (1998).PNG US Navy 040916-N-0000X-002 Satellite image taken from the GOES-12 satellite of Hurricane Ivan at approximately 0645 EST.jpg US Navy 040913-N-0000X-001 Satellite image taken from the GOES-12 satellite of Hurricane Ivan at approximately 0940 EST.jpg US Navy 040914-N-0000X-004 Satellite image taken from the GOES-12 satellite of Hurricane Ivan at approximately 1515 EST.jpg US Navy 040914-N-0000X-002 Satellite image taken from the GOES-12 satellite of Hurricane Ivan at approximately 0545 EST.jpg US Navy 040910-N-0000W-002 Satellite image taken from the GOES-12 satellite of Hurricane Ivan at approximately 1400 EST.jpg US Navy 040915-N-0000X-002 Satellite image taken from the GOES-12 satellite of Hurricane Ivan at approximately 1325 EST.jpg US Navy 040909-N-0000X-003 Satellite image taken from the GOES-12 satellite of Hurricane Ivan at approximately 0815 EST.jpg 458px-Hurricane Ivan 05 sept 2004 1330Z.jpg 800px-Hurricane Ivan 13 sept 2004 1900Z.jpg A tropical Depression formed east of Baftica on August 1. It became Tropical Storm Ivor on August 2. Ivor became a Category 1, then a Category 3 the next day. Ivor prompted evacuations on Duckssissipi on August 5, while Ivor passed Birdland as a Category 3. It made landfall on Barrier Islands as a Category 5, Reaching peak intensity as the strongest Storm of 1877 with maximum-sustained winds of 340kph. It entered to the Gulf of Duckland, becoming a very-intense storm. On August 10, by 12am, Ivor made landfall at peak intensity. The loudness of the roar of Ivor’s winds, breaked many trees and house while residents stayed safe and no one died. Ivor’s storm surge was being compared to a tsunami, because of torrential winds making tsunami-like waves. Ivor was stationary at the point, with a Pressure of 895mb being recorded at many areas. Ivor weakened to a Tropical depression, but due to an interaction with another tropical low, Ivor crosses into the Western Duckland Sea, regenerating into a Tropical Storm. Ivor made a loop, and regenerating into a Category 1. Ivor made landfall on East Florduck Is, regenerating into a Category 5 and once again hitting Duckssissipi. Another Record Pressure, 890mb was recorded, more tsunami-waves came in as government advisories were told evacuated residents to ”Stay where you are, the hurricane is coming back”. All of residents listened and there was no power for 2 weeks. Ivor continued to weaken and dissipated on June 14. The damages from Ivor were very severe, Reaching $£¥ 10billion in Damages. Ivor was replaced at the end of the Year, with Irene. Ivor was called “The Forgotten Hurricane”. HURRICANE JELLA (10L) Hurricane jeanne 2004.jpg Hurricane Jeanne (2004) - New.jpg Hurricane Jeanne (2004) - Cropped.JPG Hurricane Jeanne - New.jpg Hurricane Jeanne (2004) - Landfall.JPG Hurricane Jeanne (2004).jpg Hurricane Jeanne (2250).jpg Jella was formed on August 20. It was strengthening and strengthening, and peaked up to a Category 4 Major hurricane on August 24. Jella made landfall on the Sunful Sea, and Florduck Is. Jella showed massive flooding in Florduck, becoming a weakened Category 3. It made landfall on Duckssissippi, and Jella showed no mercy to a double-battered city. Jella was finally retired and replaced with Jose. The Damages from Jella reached 7 billion duck dollars. HURRICANE KATRINA (12L) Hurricane opal 1995 goes wv 1.gif Hurricane Opal (1995).JPG Hurricane Opal (1995) - IR.jpg On August 25, a Tropical depression formed from a series of thunderstorms south of Florduck Is. It began intensifying six hours later, with it becoming Tropical Storm Katrina. The system intensified into Hurricane Katrina the next day. Hurricane Katrina peaked as a Category 4 hurricane east of Duckssisspi. Hurricane Katrina weakened to a Tropical Storm before making landfall. Katrina did not cause that much damages, so it was not retired. HURRICANE LEVI (13L) Hurricane Dennis (1999) Weakening.jpg Hurricane Dennis (1999) - New.jpg Hurricane Dennis (1999) - Peak.jpg 150px-Hurricane Dennis (1999) GOES 2.PNG Hurricane Levi forms as a Tropical Depression east of the Barrier Islands in August 30, and it intensified to Tropical Storm Levi by the next day. Levi rapidly intensified, becoming a Category 3 and making landfall on most populated City of Skyline International Mega City. Levi killed many and caused a lot of damages. So it was retired on January 1878 and was replaced with “Lenny”. DAMAGES: Still unknown up to date. HURRICANE MARIA (14L) Hurr-lenny-19991117-vis.jpg Hurricane Lenny (1999) - IR.jpg Hurricane Lenny (1999) - New.jpg Hurricane Lenny (1999).jpg Hurricane Lenny (IR).jpg A trough of Hurricane Levi formed a Tropical Depression on September 3. It became known as Tropical Storm Maria, because they were confused with the name Mar and instead using Maria. Maria from the south of Barrier Islands intensified rapidly, doubling its strength from a Category 3 to a Category 5. Maria passed over Birdland and the Barrier Islands, but no deaths were reported but a lot of severe Damages occured from Maria. Maria was replaced with Mary, even though it was used for the first time. HURRICANE NENEVIE (15L) Florida-Prepares-For-Major-Hit-By-Hurricane-Irma.jpeg.CROP .promo-xlarge2 Hurricane Irma Category 5 Making Landfall.jpg A Tropical Depression formed east of Baftica, becoming Tropical Storm Nenevie on September 8. Rapidly intensifying, it passed Barrier Islands and hit Florduck Is, and many more. The most damages occurred in Virida State County, were devastated by Nenevie’s passage. Nenevie was retired and replaced with Nate. HURRICANE OPHELIA (16L) Tropical Storm Ophelia (2017 - Money Hurricane).png 1200px-Hurricane Ophelia 14 sept 2005 1605Z.jpg 220px-Hurricane Ophelia Oct 1 2011 1735Z.jpg Ophelia formed from series of thunderstorms north of Birdland. Becoming a Category 4 hurricane on October 6, prompted evacuations from badly-hit Virida State County from Hurricane Nenevie in the previous months, it caused a lot of damages. Ophelia was retired and replaced with Orla. HURRICANE PHILIPPE (17L) Hurricane Philippe Track (2017 - Money Hurricane).png Hurricane Philippe (2017 - Money Hurricane).png Philippe formed from a Tropical Depression west of Florduck. After crossing landmasses, it became Tropical Storm Philippe on October 31. Philippe intensified into a Severe Tropical Storm in October 1, and becoming a hurricane the next day. Philippe was retired after hitting Virida, again. HURRICANE RIA (18L) Hurricane Franklin track (2017 GFS Reimagined).png Hurricane Franklin (2017 GFS Reimagined).jpg Hurricane Ria developed as a Tropical Depression east of Baftica. It became a Tropical Storm and a Category 1 hurricane on October 17. Hurricane Ria made its first landfall in Birdland, Ria weakened to a Tropical Storm. It regenerated to a Category 3 and hit Florduck. It maintained and became a Category 5 Super hurricane before making landfall in Duckssisspi, the 3rd major hurricane to strike Duckssissippi since months of recovery from Hurricane Ivor and Jella. Ria was finally retired. STORM NAMES: Arlene (1001)| Bret (1002)| Collette (1003)|Denise (1004)|Emilia (1005)|Franklin (1006)|Ghita (1007)|Harvey (1008)|Ivor (1009)| Jella (1010)|Katrina (1011)|Levi (1012)|Maria (1013)|Nenevie (1014)|Ophelia (1015)|Philippe (1016)|Ria (1017)|Stan (unused)|Tammy (unused)|Vince (unused)|Wilma (unused) AUXILIARY LIST: Alpha (unused)|Beta (unused)|Gamma (unused)|Epsilon (unused)|Zeta (unused))|Eta (unused)|Iota (unused)|Ekeka (unused)|Omega (unused) RETIRED NAMES: Every January, the Birdland Meteorological Agency retired 9 Names this Year....Denise, Emilia, Harvey, Ivor, Jella, Levi, Maria, Nenevie, Ophelia, Philippe and Ria, with Dennis, Emily, Harold, Irene, Jose, Lenny, Mary, Nate, Orla, Pierre and Rita, for 1882, respectively. Category:Fictional basins